1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever for an automatic transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shift lever for an automatic transmission to improve a shift manipulating feeling, and simultaneously reduce a rattling noise by preventing noise generated due to contact with a rod after manipulating a push button.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle having an automatic transmission is provided with a shift lever for selecting each shift range, that is, P, R, N, D, 3, 2, or L range.
This shift lever has a push button for limiting movement from a specified shift range to another specified shift range in order to prevent the wrong shift manipulation of a driver. In other words, the shift operations, such as P<->R, N->R, D->3, 3->2, and 2->L are limited.
When the driver presses the push button, a slant portion formed inside the push button descends through contact with the rod and presses the rod downwardly.
Then, the rod moves downward and enables the shift lever to move at each shift range.
However, in the shift lever for the automatic transmission as the above, the rod which is ascended by the returning force of a select spring is in contact with the push button after manipulating the push button, thereby generating noise.
Also, vibration of a power train and vibration by a road surface are transferred to the shift lever during traveling of the vehicle, thereby generating a rattling noise.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.